


Just A Little Nudge

by Wildcard



Category: Lu's Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Tiantian keeps trying to set her brother and Yang up. Yang doesn't actually mind.





	

“SIS!” Mao yelled at TianTtan, voice pitching high with frustration. He shook his fist at her, only to realize that streams of condoms were flapping from the strips she’d shoved into his hands. He hastily lowered his hands, a bright red flush coloring his cheeks as he shoved the condoms into his hoodie pocket and glanced apologetically aside at Yang. Yang’s expression was set in its usual neutral default, lips lightly pressed together, eyebrows straight, gaze distant. 

Nothing flustered Yang. Not even his teammate’s sister shoving pre-lubricated condoms into his teammate’s hands.

“I keep telling you, Yang and I are not together!” Mao said, waving his now condom-free clenched hand at her. “He was just in my bed this morning because Saolong spilled coke on his sheets last night and he needed somewhere to sleep.”

“Yes, yes,” Tiantian agreed, lacing her fingers together as she smiled knowingly. “But next time you share a bed, Mao, be sure to take precautions. Clean up is so much easier afterwards!”

She pulled out a few rectangular foil packets and held them out to Yang. “Here. Please take good care of my brother.”

“…” Yang took the packets and examined them curiously. They weren’t square like condoms but instead a little thicker than his index finger. They felt distinctly squishy, like hand cream.

“Personal lubri—“ Mao read off the packaging as Yang was busy examining. The flush on his cheeks deepened. “Lamb chop! Tell her we’re not like that!”

“Thank you.” Yang said instead politely. He placed his palms together and bowed towards her before putting the packets away. “I am sure they’ll be useful.”

“WHITE HEAD!” This time, Mao’s screech of despair was aimed at his teammate. “Help me!”

“So cute, how he calls you lamb chop,” Tiantian gushed at Yang, ignoring Mao’s angry ranting. “What do you call him?”

“Mao.” The flat response from Yang didn’t deter Tiantian in the least. 

She nodded instead, clasping her hands together under her chin. “I see! So my brother is the affectionate one. He’s always been so emotional.”

“Yes.” Yang’s response, affectless as it was, was enough to make Mao snap. 

“Stop. Agreeing. With. Her!” Mao grabbed Yang by the arms and started shaking him as best as he could. With the two of them so similar in height, it looked more as if Mao were vibrating with excitement, making Tiantian bring her hands up to her mouth to cover her amusement.  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, quickly turning with a farewell wave. “Good bye, Mao, Yang! I’ll see you later.”

“Sis, wait!” Mao yelped, letting go of Yang. It was too late to grab Tiantian though; he looked back at Yang only to find Yang was staring at him blankly.

“Why do you care so much if she thinks we’re together?” Yang asked.

“Because it’s not true!” Mao said, shoving his hands through his hair and yanking at it. Why did Yang even need to question this?! Of course any straight boy would be upset to have his sister constantly shipping him with a teammate!

“So you wouldn’t mind if it was true?” Yang asked as if he were continuing down a train of thought he’d had far too long to pursue.

“No—WHAT?” Mao froze, hands in his hair and his wide eyes fixed on Yang. “Why would it be true?”

Yang shrugged. “Want to play a game?”

“Yes!” Mao said, leaping on the opportunity to talk about something that made sense once more. “Yes, I do. Let’s go play League right now.”

He’d even put up with being support and Yang getting all the kills if it meant he didn’t have to discuss their non-existent relationship! Rushing off into the dorm, he didn’t hear Yang muttering behind him, “That wasn’t what I meant…”


End file.
